Heartlock Mikan
by cutecolourgirl
Summary: i stored my heart away a long time ago..when i saw you..and from that day on..no guy could become my man..and neither could you..I thought love is one of the things i will atleast be lucky at. Well too bad. Some things can only be seen, heard and can even be found but never belong to you,crazy world out here. well this love story began when there was nothing going on in my life.
1. i am in love

Heartlock Mikan

i stored my heart away a long time ago..when i saw you...and form that day on..no guy could become my man..and neither could you...

i thought love is one of the things i will atleast be lucky at. well too bad. some things can only be seen, heard and can even be found but never belong to you crazy world out here. well this love story began when there was nothing going on in my life. well i won't say that nothing was going on.

**P.O.V**

**last sunday before annual days concert**

_"Hi guys" telling to people approaching me._

_Hey Mikan!. So you're ready to stay today after school for practice?"_

Yes. i was participating in the dance for the concert. although i am well aware of the fact that i just dance okay. Our dance teacher asked me and my bestie sumire to participate in the group dance but she refused. i tried to convince her to be in this with me coz everybody that participated only did it for some fun and that too with their friends. but i guess she just takes me as someone to blabber things to. sometimes i wish she could be atleast a little bit like Hotaru. You know, intelligent enough to understand things nice enough to pay attention and good enought to treat the other like a friend in the times of need and blunt enough to tease. **:) **My Hotaru is really nice( yes. i call her mine. got a problem with that?well you shouldn't because she has been declared mine!. That's another story i will tell you later.)

Ah yes! i am participating alone in dance from my section in dance. And Hotaru is participating in singing.

we were supposed to practise afterschool because it was supposed to be our one of the last practices before our performance on Annual day. practices are really tiresome. i didn't do maths homework for days. i'd just go home then sleep till late then wakeup, and then go back to sleep again and the next day practices all day. And if i have maths class..Mr. Jinno would scold me. it had become a routine.

P.O.V continues..

_''Ya. ofcourse. It's not like i have a choise!". _

_"Ahh. cheer up Mikan. it won't be so bad"_

_"I know that. but it would have been more fun if everyone could stay".i replied sadly. "But it's okay. i think i'll live" assuring them with a smile._

_Okay. well, we gotta go. the bell is about to ring and we have to get our blazer and bag from the class too. Take care. bye Mikan._

_"Bye Hotaru bye Sumire."_

_' Now what am i supposed to do. oh god! why the hell is my life so boring._

_i am sitting here with and not with people , lots and lots of people i know but don't know them personally. And its awkward seeing them here for the hstory i share with them. many chairs are lying here and there. some people are sitting some standing and talking. And i am the only one without a friend. see that's why i hate participating in activities because i am always left alone-' my thoughts have been cut by the magnificent sight infront of me. _

_A guy, correction a handsome unbelievable guy A.k.A a greek god is standing infront of me...wearing a blue-white checkered shirt and blue jeans. his hairs..his shoulders and that face.. oh my god..i have seen him somewhere...oh yeah right..he is also participating in the annual day..he is in that play...But what is his name?_

_i will have to ask Sumire. she would definetly know. yes!_

_I Mikan Sakura is in LOVE! _

_if you read it then please review.. it means a lot to me ! thanks! :))))_


	2. My life is over

Heartlock Mikan

chapter 2

POV continued-

_Next day after the sunday-_

_Early morning 6:00 A.M._

_"Hey mom. Mom. Mom. Mom. Mother. Hey potato get up. If you don't get up i'll be late for bus! and you know i can't miss school, I have practice." i said to my sleeping mom. _

_Ahh.. I am fedup of waking up my mom everyday. Yes. I am the only daughter in the whole world who wakes up her mom._

_"K. K. I am getting up. See?" my mom trying to get up._

_6:30-_

_"Ok! Key done,money done, bottle done. Mom where is my lunch?" Packing my bag in a hurry._

_"Coming honey!.Here." Mom handing me my lunch box. "Ok now go."_

_Its 6: 45 and i am running towards elevator to go 7 floors down. thankgod the elevator is here. _

_"So u got the key?"_

_"yes"_

_"Still got money?"_

_"yes"_

_"If you don't have enough then i can give you more, just ask."_

_"Mom if i wanted would have asked...Oh freak! Mom i forgot my watch."_

_"Ah..k. Wait. HOld the elevator."_

_Its morning so not many people use elevator. So I have the elevator to myself today. Mom is here. _

_"Thanks mom. bye." Me closing the elevator._

_"Bye sweety :)" mom saying her goodbye._

_6:55_

_Good. Bus is here. just got here in time._

_"Hello Misaki nii". _

_ to say about Misaki ni. Well she is really quiet and very mean. You know she teases me a lot with the you cn see i sit with her. We are the only two girls in our bus. She is two grades up but only 1 year older than me. And she is really pretty. Her hairs are usually in a braid. She is also nice sometimes. Only sometimes._

_"So how do i look today?"_

_"Nicer than usual. Why?" then i see the new beautiful earings..oh that's why! "They look nice. Artificial?"_

_"No silly. Why would I be wearing an artificial earing?. Its diamong. Pure diamond. _

_"Nice. Good for you." _

_"Hey Mikey!"_

_"Mikey?"_

_"Yeah. Mikey. Mikey equals to Mikan."_

_"Stop it Mochu. I am not in the mood."_

_"So you have mood for these kind of things? hahaha."_

_"Whatever."_

_Mochu is one of my very nice sweet buddies but he teases me too much. He sits in the seat forward to mine._

_"Don't tease her Mochu. She will brush you off with her__** broom**__." says Koko sitting on the seat behind me and he really knows how to tease me. But i also tease him a lot so we're even. And the broom here is being reffered to myu beautiful hairs tied in a braid. And Koko and Mochu are twins._

_"Shut up Koko."_

_And the stupid fight goes on everyday. I mean they don't miss a single day._

_The bus stopped at Youichi's house but he didn't come so the bus started moving again. Youichi is a small ji_

_Hey guy's what happened to Youichi?_

_Don't know._

_k._

_And we are at school. The great Alice Academy_.

Seriously i hate this place. People here drive me crazy. They are stubborn, arrogant and what else? yes, mean!

I use the stairs. I call them the drainage system. Really. They drain our energy quite well. Wonder why they don't fit an elevator in here. Afterall we pay such a large amount of fee and in return we get this amazing Drainage system.

There are a whole lot of reasons why i hate this place-

1) Mean teachers

2) Mean students

3) For any function or so they charge us money ( if they take fee from us i don't see a point why we are again charged money. therefore i call them Beggars. I know you are thinking i should have called them greedy but there is a reason. Because they really are never able to fulfill the demands, nor of themselves and clearly not of us!)

4) There is no place or so for bunking. if one wants to chill out for sometime or wan'ts to relax there is no place for it.

5) I ultimately hate everything about this place

_All the while i was telling you about this i was climbing up these stairs. See, it's even a waste of time._

_One more thing- My class is next to the staff room. Yes, such reasons ultimately make me hate this place! Just think if you had your class next to staff room. Got the chills?_

_Same i get everyday. Can't get used to it._

_Oh, assembly time..gotta go._

_We all assemble in the quadrangle area where the assembly takes place. _

_"Hi" guys._

_"Hi" they both reply at the same time._

_Every class stands horizontally and at each end class teacher is present, since there is one line for girls and two lines for boys. Boys stand behind girls. therefore there is lots of space left so each section stands like this-_

_S G class section1 class section2 S B _

_I I Teacher girlssssssss girlsssssssss Teacher E O_

_N R boysssssss boysssssssss N Y_

_I L boysssssssss boyssssssssss I S_

_O S class section3 class section4 O_

_R Teachers girlssssssssss girlssssssssss Teacher R_

_boysssssssss boysssssssss_

_boysssssssss boysssssssss_

_SO you get the idea._

_so i am from section 4 according to this and i stand infront of the teacher. ( this is an act of bravery according to me...It means that I am not afraid of you Teacher!)_

_and Hotaru stays on my left and Sumire is on the left of Hotaru. _

_"Hey guys. I gotta tell you something. Actually ask"._

_"Hey Sumire do you know that guy from the drama who stands near X and Y." _

_"I don't know who you are talking about, do you Hotaru? says Sumire "_

_"No, i don't think i know."_

_"I'll show you his fce during practice. k?"_

_"ya sure. "_

_"Hey Sir is here. keep quiet children." Our class teacher Ms. Z says._

_Our assembly only starts when our principal comes._

_And assembly went on as usual._

_Free time after practices-_

_Me _ : _"Hey guyss see, there he is. So do you know him?"_

_Hotaru : "Yes he is Kitsuneme replies."_

_Sumire : "Oh no, that is Natsume Hyuuga". _

_Hotaru : "No he is Kitsuneme."_

_Sumire : "He is Natsume Hyuuga"_

_Hotaru : "Kitsuneme"_

_Sumire : "Natsume"_

_Hotaru : "Kitsuneme"_

_Me : "Oh guys stop it. Just tell me his naaaaame!"_

_Sumire : ''I am telling you he is Natsume Hyugga. He is the boyfriend of Nobara Sempai."_

_Me : ''WHAAAATTTT? He has a girlfriend?"_

_Sumire : ''Yaa." _

_Me : "My life is over!"_

**Like it or hate it, whatever you think feel free to write down in the review. Its the blue box below :)**


End file.
